bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Biscuit Oliva
Biscuit Oliva (ビスケット・オリバ, Bisuketto Oriba), sometimes romanized as Biscuit Oriba, is a fictional character from anime and manga series of Baki the Grappler. In the English dub of the second season, his name was changed to Oliver. Oliva is also known as "Mr. Unchained" (ミスター・アンチェイン, Misutā Anchein). Personality He is the strongest man in the USA and only man in the Arizona prison, who has complete freedom. Apparently, at some point the government decided that it was cheaper to pay for his massive meals, living quarter his library and all the other expensive things he demanded in exchange for him living in the prison, where many prisoners are thanks to Oliva. He is a high-paid mercenary for the US government specializing in apprehending and terminating criminals or threats whose power are beyond the capacity of the conventional law enforcement and military to deal with. Oliva is an arrogant, attention-loving, brilliant and muscular man. His intelligence is above average. Despite the extreme focus on working his muscle mass, Biscuit Oliva has also increased his cognitive skills by reading and studying in various areas as he owns a massive library in his living quarter. He knows in full detail why nobles stuck their pinkey out when drinking tea. When it comes to combat skills, Oliva should be more knowledgeable than the average man, but he still falls short compared to the eastern martial arts grandmasters such as Kaioh Kaku or Doppo Orochi. Oliva, like Yujiro Hanma, is extremely arrogant and contemptuous of most of his opponents. While quite knowledgeable in the area of martial arts, he is by no means a genius at it, making him vulnerable to complex techniques and cheat tactics. He shares his profession with Yujiro as both of them are high-end mercenaries. But, most governments stated that Biscuit is far easier to work with than Yujiro. While sometimes as an arrogant, giant hunk of muscle, he can be a really likable man to hang out and have a drink with. He'll even offer the Police Captain Morio Sonoda a Japanese imported beer during his visit at his luxurious prison domain. A big smile is pretty much his default facial expression, especially during fights. It's rare that anyone manages to wipe it off his mug. Appearance He is an enormous Cuban born Afro-American man. He has brown skin, short black hair and a thin black moustache. At first, it's easy to mistake him for a man suffering from obesity, but on closer look it is noticeable that his body is just composed of muscles. In his debut, he wore a red shirt and he didn't have his moustache yet, and in the third season, he wears a purple one. He almost always has a smile on his face. History 'Baki the Grappler' Past Biscuit Oliva was born in Cuba and later on migrated to America. He made a living as as a prized mercenary for the US government as well as others countries in capturing and exterminating malefactors or threats that were too powerful for them to deal with. He also serves as specialized jailer in the Arizona State Prison due to the prison's specialization in keeping extremely dangerous criminals and he is the only one that can keep the prisoners in line. In his later years he was dispatched by the USA to fight Yujiro Hanma (Baki's father, also notoriously known as the Ogre). After fighting his way through groups of drug cartel mercenaries he encounters Yujiro at the leader's mansion and proceed's to kill the cartels leader, before trying to engage Yujiro in combat. However Yujiro surprises him with a front kick that knocks him several feet back and allow's Yujiro to make a get away. As Yujiro leaves, he tells him that he is not yet ready to eat, prompting Oliva to smile as he realize that Yujiro is going to become more powerful. 'Baki' Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga In the second series of the manga, commissioner Morio Sonoda enlisted his help to capture the three remaining death row convicts after Spec and Dorian were defeated. He goes to resolve a hostage situation and reencounters Jeff Markson, a corrupt cop he beat up. Jeff shoots him with a shotgun, but Oliva endures it. Markson then attempts to stab him, but he failed due to a metal plate over Oliva's heart. Oliva then defeats and kills Markson in one punch. He then goes to see Yujiro and interrupts a fight between him and Sikorsky. When it appeared Baki had killed Sikorsky, Oliva had congratulated Baki, only for Baki to attack him. When the police show up, he claims he didn't know what happened. Oliva later follows Sikorsky to his lair after the later's fight with Baki. Despite Sikorsky's best efforts, he isn't able to do anything more than rip Oliva's shirt and is defeated. He later takes Sikorsky to the police. At the police station, he is ambushed by a disguised Doyle. Abilities Oliva is a gigantic man with such musculature as to look overweight when wearing a suit. His muscles are dense enough to repel close range shotgun blasts and a thrust from a katana. Even Sikorsky's barrage of sharp knuckle strikes fails to cut his chest. He boasts that the only training he needs is to keep his muscles in check all day. He's training by pulling a helicopter down to the ground with his hand. He relies primarily on the strength and durability granted by his massive muscles. He's able to overpower Olympic-level judokas with minimal effort. He was capable of easily breaking the spine of a Kaioh Yoh who bragged that his body was as strong as diamonds. His punches are so strong that they often cave in the chest of his opponents, killing them instantly. He once punched Jun Guevaru so hard that all the GPS of the world started to shake and malfunction. In the fight with Baki Hanma, he rushed through four prison rooms and punched Baki through a steel door. He could slam Baki to the ground making a dent of 30cm deep. During the fight between Baki and Pickle, it was speculated that due to Oliva's size, strength, and fighting style, he would go for a frontal attack against Pickle. It was also stated that this would be a fellowship of two warriors with the same beliefs. He also rapidly heals several hole-shaped scars he got from shotgun pellets. As the series went on Oliva still has among the biggest muscles yet he loses a sparring (meaning they traded blow for blows with power and weight and nothing like speed and agility) match with Baki and gets destroyed by Nomi no Sukune II. He gets his ribs broken by Nomi and slammed onto the floorboard, luckily he survives; as Nomi stated that if it was a solid concrete floor; he would've been dead. Techniques *Hand Pocket – used against Shobun Ron. *Headbutt – used against Shobun Ron. *Stomp – used against Baki Hanma. *Ball – Oliva's original move; used against Baki Hanma. Gallery BiscuitOliva.png|Biscuit Oliva in the second season. Baki new ova24.jpg|Biscuit Oliva in the OAD. Oliva 2018 render.png|Biscuit Oliva 3rd season render. Oliva 2018 e e.png|Biscuit Oliva in the third season. Olivaa e e.png JudoBiscuit.jpg|When Biscuit Oliva wanted to see what Judo was all about. Trivia *His appearance and name are based on former Mr. Universe and three-time Mr. Olympia Sergio Oliva. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Brute force users Category:Cuban characters